Sathel Sunstriker
Sathel Sunstriker, a member of the Kirin Tor. Sathel is the brother of Tyranithos Sunstriker, and a cousin to Vajine De'Uden, Mordagen De'Uden and Kanei De'Uden. Basic Information *Name: Sathel Sunstriker *House: House De'Uden *Titles: Kirin Tor Mage *Age: 48 *Race: Sin'dorei *Class: Mage *Professions: Tailoring Personality Sathel is rather easy going considering what all he's seen. Easy going that is until you get him going about his enemies which is seems to have little to no sympathy for, and only lives to see them dead. History As far back as he could remember Sathel was living at the Dalaran Academy. His parents had sent him there at an early age after he showed promise as a mage. In his teenage years (Sathel had adopted the humans measurement of age) he met a young woman name Tahlia Forsten. They became quick friends and often helped each other study. As they grew older their friendship grew into love and eventually Sathel married Tahlia. While Sathel was never accepted into the Kirin Tor, Tahlia was. This set back did not cause a tear in their relationship, in fact it made it stronger. Their marriage was picture perfect and Sathel's life was on track. During his studies he had overheard gossip that Quel'thelas had been attacked and destroyed. Sathel quickly gathered his belongings and without even saying "good-bye" he returned to Quel'thelas to check on his family there. He had arrived after the Scourge had left to find the city in ruins. He stayed, with the now renamed Sin'dorei, to help rebuild the city. News traveled quick to Quel'thelas about the fall of Dalaran. Sathel raced to find any Kirin Tor he could. He happened upon a few of his friends from the Academy. It was then that Sathel recieved the worst news of his life. He was told that his wife, Tahlia, had died in the fall of Dalaran. Heartbroken and angry, Sathel returned to Silvermoon and joined the Magister order. The Kirin Tor Eventually Sathel climbed the ranks of the Magisters and recieved the rank of Magister from Grand Magister Rommath. It wasn't too long after this moment that he realized he didn't belong in the Magisters. The betrayal of Kael'thas had caused Sathel to return to his old ways of using magic which caused him to feel distanced from his fellow Magisters. Much to his joy, he was contacted by Archmage Runweaver and finally accepted into the Kirin Tor. He now stands as an full fledged mage in that order. Once Dalaran removed the shield around it, Sathel returned to his home. Upon his return Archmage Rohnin made him an Archmage of the Kirin Tor. While he doesn't venture out of the city too often, he can be found running about the city doing various tasks. Tahlia Sunstriker Sathel recieved a letter from Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver, calling Sathel to meet with him. There he was given a note from Tahlia. Ansirem confirmed it was really her. Eventually she came to Sathel's home in Dalaran and the two caught up on things and resumed their life as a married couple. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:Symphony_of_Eternity